In spite of extensive medical research and numerous advances, cancer remains the second leading cause of death in the United States. Colorectal cancer is the third most common cancer and the second leading cause of cancer deaths. While the traditional modes of therapy, such as surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy, are widely used and are in many instances successful, the still existing high death rate from cancers such as colorectal compels the need for alternative modes of therapy.
The immunotherapy of human cancer using tumor cells or tumor-derived vaccines has been disappointing for several reasons. It has been consistently difficult to obtain large quantities or purified tumor-associated antigens which are often chemically ill-defined and difficult to purify. In addition, there remains the problem of immunobiological response potential against tumor antigens, or in other words, the question of whether a cancer patient can effectively mount an immune response against his or her tumor. Tumor-associated antigens (TAA) are often a part of “self” and usually evoke a very poor immune response in a tumor-bearing host due to tolerance to the antigens, such as T cell-mediated suppression. Immunobiologists have learned that a poor antigen (in terms of eliciting an immune response) can be turned into a strong antigen by changing the molecular environment. Changes of hapten carrier allow T cell helper cells to become active, making the overall immune response stronger. Thus, changing the carrier can also turn a tolerogenic antigen into an effective antigen. McBridge et al. (1986) Br. J. Cancer 53:707. Often the immunological status of a cancer patient is suppressed such that the patient is only able to respond to certain T-dependent antigens and not to other antigen forms. From these considerations, it would make sense to introduce molecular changes into the tumor associated antigens before using them as vaccines. Unfortunately, this is impossible to accomplish for most tumor antigens, because they are not well defined and are very hard to purify.
The network hypothesis of Lindemann ((1973) Ann. Immunol. 124:171–184) and Jerne ((1974) Ann. Immunol. 125:373–389) offers an elegant approach to transform epitope structures into idiotypic determinants expressed on the surface of antibodies. According to the network concept, immunization with a given tumor-associated antigen will generate production of antibodies against this tumor-associated antigen, termed Ab1; this Ab1 is then used to generate a series of anti-idiotype antibodies against the Ab1, termed Ab2. Some of these Ab2 molecules can effectively mimic the three-dimensional structure of the tumor-associated antigen identified by the Ab1. These particular anti-idiotypes called Ab2β fit into the paratopes of Ab1, and express the internal image of the tumor-associated antigen. The Ab2β can induce specific immune responses similar to those induced by the original tumor-associated antigen and can, therefore, be used as surrogate tumor-associated antigens. Immunization with Ab2β can lead to the generation of anti-anti-idiotype antibodies (Ab3) that recognize the corresponding original tumor-associated antigen identified by Ab1. Because of this Ab1-like reactivity, the Ab3 is also called Ab1′ to indicate that it might differ in its other idiotopes from Ab1.
A potentially promising approach to cancer treatment is immunotherapy employing anti-idiotype antibodies. In this form of therapy, an antibody mimicking an epitope of a tumor-associated protein is administered in an effort to stimulate the patient's immune system against the tumor, via the tumor-associated protein. WO 91/11465 describes methods of stimulating an immune response in a human against malignant cells or an infectious agent using primate anti-idiotype antibodies. However, not all anti-idiotype antibodies can be used in therapeutic regimens against tumors. Moreover, since different cancers have widely varying molecular and clinical characteristics, it has been suggested that anti-idiotype therapy should be evaluated on a case by case basis, in terms of tumor origin and antigens express.
Anti-Id monoclonal antibodies structurally resembling tumor-associated antigens have been used as antigen substitutes in cancer patients. Herlyn et al. (1987) PNAS 84:8055–8059; Mittleman et al. (1992) PNAS 89:466–470; Chatterjee et al. (1993) Ann. N.Y. Acad. 690:376–278. It has been proposed that the anti-Id provides a partial analog of the tumor-associated antigen in an immunogenic context.
Carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) is a 180,000-kiloDalton glycoprotein tumor-associated antigen present on endodermally-derived neoplasms of the gastrointestinal tract, such as colorectal and pancreatic cancer, as well as other adenocarcinomas such as breast and lung cancers. CEA is also found in the digestive organs of the human fetus. Circulating CEA can be detected in the great majority of patients with CEA-positive tumors. Specific monoclonal antibodies have been raised against CEA and some have been radiolabeled for diagnostic and clinical studies. Hansen et al. (1993) Cancer 71:3478–3485; Karoki et al. (1992) Hybridoma 11:391–407; Goldenberg (1993) Am. J. Med. 94:297–312. As with most tumor-associated antigens which are seen as self-antigens by the immune system, cancer patients are immunologically “tolerant” to CEA, possibly due to its oncofetal origin. Studies to date on patients with CEA-positive tumors have not demonstrated the ability to generate immunity to CEA. Thus, immunotherapy based on CEA has heretofore not been possible.
CEA nonetheless is an excellent tumor-associated antigen for active immunotherapy with anti-idiotype antibody. CEA is typically present at high levels on the tumor cell surface. CEA is also one of the most well-characterized antigens, as its gene sequence is known and its three dimensional structures have been identified. CEA is a member of the immunoglobulin supergene family located on chromosome 19 which is thought to be involved in cell-cell interactions.
Inasmuch as some of the epitopes on CEA are shared by normal tissues, immunization with intact CEA molecule might trigger potentially harmful autoimmune reactions. An immune reaction against a tumor associated epitope, on the other hand, would be desirable. A number of investigators have generated anti-idiotype antibodies in rats, mice, baboons and humans that mimic CEA. See, e.g., Hinoda et al. (1995) Tumor Biol. 16:48–55; Losman et al. (1994) Int. J. Cancer 56:580–584; Irvine et al. (1993) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 3:281–292. However, given the size of CEA (and likely numerous epitopes), and the fact that CEA is expressed on some normal tissues, it was not known whether anti-idiotype antibodies would be effective in eliciting an anti-CEA response that effects anti-tumor immunity.
Carcinomas of the gastrointestinal tract are often not curable by standard therapies. Thus, new therapeutic approaches for this disease are needed. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art by providing polynucleotide and polypeptide sequences for a monoclonal anti-idiotype antibody (3H1) which escapes immune tolerance and induces an anti-CEA immune response in gastrointestinal cancer patients with advanced disease.
All references cited herein, both supra and infra, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.